Wednesday Night PCW 8/3/15
(Video package airs showing Tyler Breeze’s return to PCW after nearly 2 months of inactivity. Breeze is shown taking Balor down and holding up the PCW Championship. A highlight of the formation of Team PCW is shown too, with Sting beating AJ Styles, and Samoa Joe and Jeff Hardy aligning with Sting and Team PCW) SEGMENT 1: Tyler Breeze comes out to the ring to a huge pop from the crowd. Breeze: Two months ago Finn Balor thought he could put me away for good, all so he could get his hands on the International Championship. Since the day that uggo injured me I’ve put a target on his back. Now? Finn Balor is the PCW Champion. Balor now has two things I want, him to suffer the same way I did, and this brand's premier championship. Balor, at Spartan Wars, I’m coming for the PCW Championship, and finally this brand can have a champion that’s… gorgeous. Vince McMahon’s music hits and he comes out to a big pop too. McMahon: First of all Tyler, welcome back to PCW. The brand certainly did miss you. However, the PCW prides itself on pure competition for it’s championship. Therefore I can’t reward your attack on Finn Balor with a championship match at Spartan Wars. And considering you just returned and wrestled a total of one match in your entire tenure in this brand, you’re very near the bottom of the contendership pole. That being said, I do understand any personal issues you have with Finn Balor. That’s why tonight, Tyler Breeze, you’re going one on one with Finn Balor in the main event! Breeze: Vince, you know I’m good enough for the title. McMahon: I’m sorry, that’s the best I can do. Good luck tonight Tyler. McMahon walks to the back while Breeze looks on. MATCH 1: Uhaa Nation and Rusev vs Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy - Amore and Cass win at 10 minutes after Amore hits the Splash on Uhaa. After the match, Rusev hits Bulplexes on Enzo and Cass and locks in the Accolade on Uhaa Nation. Rusev grabs a mic. Rusev: I have had enough of stupid Americans like Enzo Amore and Colin Cassidy ruining the integrity of battle. I will show this entire roster what it means to fight. I’ll show the roster how the real brutes and the real barbarians fight. I’ll show the PCW how to fight like a RUSSIAN. A Russian flag appears on the titantron as Rusev picks Enzo up and hits him with another Bulplex. MATCH 2: Braun Stowman vs Adam Cole - Stowman wins at 5 minutes with a chokeslam. After the match Stowman mercilessly beats down Adam Cole and stands tall over him. SEGMENT 2: AJ Styles is preparing for his match when Paige comes up to him. Paige: Hello AJ Styles. It’s been more than a week since Summer Showdown where you had initially teamed up--- Styles: Okay okay, cut to the point. Paige: So why’d you do it? Styles: Why did I do it? Why would I put any faith into Sting? Crowe approached me the day I debuted to recruit me to the Anarchy. My job was to get on the inside of this stupid PCW rebellion and tear Sting down from the inside. If Dean Ambrose can practically take five of the best PCW has to offer including legends like Steve Austin and The Rock by himself, then there’s no way in hell Team PCW takes the Anarchy out at Spartan Wars. Thanks for your time Paige. MATCH 3: AJ Styles vs Samoa Joe - Styles wins at 16 minutes after hitting the Styles Clash. MATCH 4: Shinsuke Nakamura © vs Jay Briscoe - Pure Championship Medal - Nakamura retains at 18 minutes after countering a power bomb into the Boma Ye. SEGMENT 3: Dean Ambrose’s return is announced for later tonight. A vignette for Kazuchika Okada airs. Okada is announced to debut in September. Finn Balor is backstage in a dark room. Balor: At Summer Showdown I unleashed the demon to win the title. Last week I did it clean by myself. There’s no questioning that I deserve this championship more than anyone else. Tyler Breeze caught me off-guard last week. Tonight, there’s no doubt that I take him down. This time, Tyler, you won’t come back. MATCH 5: Baron Corbin vs Jeff Hardy - Hardy wins at 13 minutes with the Swanton Bomb. SEGMENT 4: Steve Austin appears on the titantron. Austin is in a hospital bed with a neck brace on. Austin: Well this is the result of Summer Showdown. Last week I couldn’t even talk because of the pain in my neck. All I have is a message to Sting. Sting, you take the Anarchy down. You make sure that Team PCW wins at Spartan Wars because I know first-hand what Dean Ambrose is capable of. The rest of the Anarchy is manageable but Ambrose is a freak of nature, and if he runs free you have no idea what will become of this brand. You know I hate drama and this might read like a soap opera but this is very, very real. Sting, protect the future for real. Take Ambrose down. The feed cuts out and Solomon Crowe appears on the titantron. Crowe: Now how is Sting supposed to do that without 5 men? Only Jeff Hardy and Samoa Joe were stupid enough to sign up with Sting and that too because they all partnered in a third-rate wrestling company before coming here. This anarchy is no more than a purging or cleansing. We’re paving the way for the future. The Switchblade Anarchy, we’re the good guys! And at Spartan Wars, the REAL villains will be put to rest, rest assured. The feed cuts to black. MAIN EVENT: Finn Balor vs Tyler Breeze - Breeze wins by count out at 22 minutes after countering the Coup de Grace into a Beauty Shot on the outside of the ring. After the match, Balor grabs Breeze and hits the Bloody Sunday DDT, and holds the PCW Championship up over Breeze. SEGMENT 5: Sting, Samoa Joe, and Jeff Hardy come out to the ring. Sting: Last week, Samoa Joe and Jeff Hardy took a big step when they aligned with the PCW to take down the Switchblade Anarchy. Now I”ll admit it, they’re not a group to mess with. They beat me at Summer Showdown, and their leader, Dean Ambrose, he’s a hell of a guy to beat. He took down Steve Austin after all. Now, it just upsets me to think what they could be if they use their talent productively. But apparently they don’t care too much for competition. They want Anarchy? Fine, they’ll get it. But before all else, I want to introduce the fourth man to align themselves with PCW. He’s a man who knows what it’s like to be at the top of any promotion he goes to. Please welcome, JOHN CENA! John Cena comes out on the entrance ramp but Solomon Crowe and Baron Corbin jump out through the crowd and jump him. Samoa Joe and Jeff Hardy run down the ramp to help him but AJ Styles comes out with a chair and nails Joe and Hardy over the head. Corbin hits the Fall of Man on Cena. The Switchblade Anarchy moves towards Sting and Dean Ambrose’s music hits as he comes out to monstrous boos. Ambrose grabs a mic and enters the ring, face to face with Sting. Ambrose: Let me make something clear. I’m the greatest superstar alive. Who can hold a candle to me? Who can hold a candle to the man named Dean Ambrose? I’m the lunatic fringe after all right? Wrong. I’m the smartest guy on the roster. Systematically, I have destroyed the legends of PCW from the inside out. I mean look at the goddamn main event tonight. Tyler Breeze vs Finn Balor. That is actually what the Anarchy fights for. We fight so that men like Breeze and Balor get opportunities that would otherwise go to Sting and John Cena. You may think our methods are evil but the intentions are good. No one wants Cena in the main event. No one wants Sting on their TV’s. Yet you idiots still think you hold any relevance in this age of wrestling. One by one, we’ll put an end to ALL of you. Steve Austin was first. Sting, you’re next. Crowe, Corbin, and Styles enter the ring and surround Sting with chairs when Batista’s music hits as he comes out to a big pop. Batista charges into the ring and takes Solomon Crowe down with a Spear. Styles nails Batista on the back with the chair but Sting pulls him in for the Scorpion Death Drop. Corbin takes Sting down with the Fall of Man but Batista takes Corbin down with a Spinebuster. Ambrose charges at Batista but Batista picks him up for the Batista Bomb. Batista’s music hits as he stands over the Switchblade Anarchy and the show fades to black.